Gundam Wing Jeopardy: The Only Sequel
by Cruel Angel1
Summary: Its another round of Gundam Wing Jeopardy. Since you all love Zero system Quatre, he made another apperance.


GW Jeopardy  
  
Wufei: There is no way im hosting again!  
Author: Tell me about it. Heero, your hosting  
Heero: Oma-  
Authhor: Lemme guess  
Heero: Omae o koruso  
  
Heero *grunts* Fine. Im your bleepin host so. Relena put that sign down. Its emberassing.  
Relena: But Heero! Koi! I want to support you!  
Heero: Oh yeah, you know how you can support me?!  
Author: Heero! We have to kep this suitable for most audiences!  
  
Heero: Hn. Welcome to GundamWing Jeopardy. The contestants are Treize Kushrenada, Trowa Barton, and Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
The Categories Are:   
  
Fushigi Yuugi  
Things Duo Said  
Anime Split personalities  
Sexuality in Sailor Moon  
' . . .'  
Love Triangles in Cardcaptors  
Head to Ass ratios in anime men  
  
  
Heero: Why don't you start Trowa  
Trowa: . . .   
Heero: Erm, okay '. . .' for 100. For this question all you have to say is ' . . .'  
  
Treize: In the course of mankind, no words have been less descriptive or more beautiful than   
' . . .'. Throughout the ages, people have ended their sentences with ' . . . . ' whenever they   
felt the need for silence and/or a mysterious aura. Mankind has wondered, what exactly is the other thinking? Is there a reason he does not say words, or just a coincidence? Is he plotting murder, or thinking of a compliment . . .  
  
Heero: Shut up.  
Dorothy: Forget silence, what is REALLY beautiful is WAR!!!  
Heero: You are a maniac.  
  
Trowa: . . .   
Heero: That is correct. 100 to Trowa. Pick your category or I will shoot you.  
Trowa: . . .   
Heero: How about, Sexuality in Sailor Moon for 200. The birth that was the result of a wild night between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.  
  
Treize: There is nothing more beautiful yet tragic than the birth of a human being, or any sentient entity. When a child is born, they must embark on the journey known as life itself. And we must ask ourselve, is it worth it? Is the pain they receive throughout hardships worth the joy of the plea-  
  
Heero: Shut up. Now  
Dorothy: Of course, we must realize that either way the child will die someday! But will be a glorious end on the battlefield?! Death is but a gift that is handed to us at birth!   
  
Heero: Get help. Now.  
  
Trowa: . . .   
  
Heero: You all suck. The answer was 'Rini'. I would also have accepted ChibiUsa, ChibiMoon, MiniMoon, or Pink Spore. Treize, why don't you pick the category.  
  
Treize: My gaze falls upon Roses for 60000  
Heero: There is no roses for 60000  
Treize: How about Honor for 2000  
Heero: You are a moron. How about Fushigi Yuugi for 200. Look at this picture. Is this a shoujo or shonen anime. *shows picture of Miaka and Tamahome kissing*  
  
Treize: Aah, the Mysterious play. The romantic melo-drama about the tale of two females, finding their place in the world. This shows just how cruel fate is, how loves comes not without sorrow, and of how-  
  
Heero: Need you be shot?  
Dorothy: As I always say, love is a battlefield! Its just so exciting watching pitiful schmucks scream and die and wither away. Oh I do so love battles-  
  
Heero: Retardation runs in the family. Please Trowa . . .   
  
Trowa: . . . I have no name.  
  
Heero: I hate you all. The answer is shoujo. Dorothy, keep in mind that 'War' is not a category and choose  
  
Dorothy: But don't you just love it!! Oh the excitement!  
  
Heero: How about Anime Split personali- what the fuck? Quatre, what the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Quatre: I just wanted to spread the message!!  
  
Dorothy: Forget peaceful protests! Lets go to war!!  
  
Heero: Oh god.  
  
Quatre: 1-2-3-4- Animal pain shall be no more!  
Quatre: 5-6-7-8- Lets end wrongful death today!  
  
Wufei: I told you not to listen to that author-woman.  
  
Heero: Why didn't you warn me about Quatre?  
  
Wufei: I overrated your abilities, Yuy.  
  
Heero: Ugh. Moving right along. Anime split personalities for 300. The brown haired woman in Gundam Wing. She wears glasses when she is in her colonel persona but doesn't in her saint mode. Her name begins with Un. Her first name is Lady  
  
Trowa: . . .   
  
Heero: What a lousy mission this turned out to be  
  
Dorothy: What better metaphor to describe war than a person with split personalities.   
Naturally, the sorrow and the death would be one side, but the energy and the valiance-  
  
Heero: I have a gun strapped under the podium you know. I know you know this Treize.  
  
Treize: Aah, my dear lady. How I feel for her. In her effort to please me, she has developed a split personality. One being of action, the other of dreams. Please, do   
not allow on of the few people who unders-  
  
Heero: You have 2 seconds scholar boy.  
  
Wufei: Hey!  
  
Treize: tandmetodieinthebattlefieldwouldyoupleasesavewatawashiladyun- *BUZZZZ*  
  
Heero: The answer was Lady Une. Talk less next time.  
  
Quatre: I like Penguins I like Larks!! Animal Killers, have a heart!!  
  
Dorothy: Little boy, you don't seem to understand the true beauty of fighting!!  
  
Quatre: But, fighting is wrong!  
  
Dorothy: En guarde!!  
  
Quatre: Violence is not the answer! Of all people you should know this!  
  
Dorothy: Enough talk! Lets fight! *throws knife at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: Nooooo!!! *penguin jumps in the way and takes the knife*  
  
Treize: What a brave penguin!! Sacrificing his life for that of another . . . how noble.  
  
Quatre: But . . . but why?!  
  
Penguin: I'm PenPen's spirit.You are a kind good person. You deserved to live . . . goodbye x.x  
  
Quatre: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! PENPEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Treize: Go on, young penguin. Go meet your God, he is pleased.   
  
Dorothy: . . . 0.0. . . . WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! IM SORRY!!!! WAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Quatre: There there. Its okay. We must live in PenPen's legacy!!!  
  
Treize: I hope that penguin knows, that it did not die in vain . . .   
  
Heero: How many more times must I lose that little girl and her dog. You all win.   
  
Quatre: And I owe it all to my dear PenPen.   
  
Penpen . . .   
  
Penpen . . .   
  
Penpen . . .  
  
Penpen . . .   
  
Penpen . . .   
  
*Quatre wakes up*  
  
Wha- was that all a dream?  
  
*Every one is asleep on the couch or floor. Take-out boxes and sake bottles are everywhere. Oh yeah, Wufei is holding his sword and Heero has a gun under his pillow. Zechs and Noin were both on the couch (nodnodwinkwink) . . . and everyone else was on the floor in front of the TV*  
  
Quatre: So, it was just a dream . . . Duo wake up! What happened last night?!  
  
Duo: Mmm, Quatre, is that you buddy? You were talking in your sleep! Something about pens  
  
Quatre: What happened last night?  
  
Duo: They were watching Wufei host Jeopardy. You and I were in it remember? Then Noin, you, me, and Wufei came home and we all stayed up watching Silence of the Lambs. Oh, and we ordered out.   
  
Quatre: So it was all a dream . . . .  
  
END!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freaky, no da?   
  
  



End file.
